Quedate conmigo
by cham sam
Summary: Por que cuando la vida es demacido dura te das por vencido. Pero cuando esa persona llega, regresas a todo aun sabiendo que te ira peor... -Lo unico que quiero saber es ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-le pregunto el chico esperando la respuesta que el queria escuchar...-Quiero que te quedes conmigo-le contesto y el sonrio
1. Chapter 1

_Hay que milagro encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo pero es que después de que acabe "Entre tentación" me sentiria sin mucho que hacer. Bueno si ya sé que tengo que actualizar otras historias pero también quiero sacar nuevas como esta que espero que les guste y sea mucho de su agrado. Bueno los, dejo con el primer capitulo _

_Ah una cosa más usare personajes no muy comunes en mis historias espero y no se revuelvan o que no les desagrade mi loca novela _

Capitulo 1…Quédate conmigo

Estaban por ser las seis de mañana y el sol ya iluminaba la mayoría de la ciudad, era temporada de calor pero solo por poco tiempo no faltaba mucho para que los fríos y las lluvias se apoderaran del lugar del sol y entonces en lugar de las delgadas prendas se usara los calientes abrigos

El aire era un despertador involuntario gracias a las ventanas ligeramente abiertas. La entrada perfecta para cualquiera que quisiera entrar sin ser visto

-Alice, Alice-susurro despacio y con suavidad para despertar a la chica como lo hacia todas las mañanas-Alice despierta

Los ojos marrones de ella comenzaron a parpadear para estar abiertos por completo pero que con contacto de la luz cerro uno y con el otro contemplo al chico que había ido a despertarla

-Cinco minutos más-ronroneo ella dándole la espalda y agarrar la manta para cubrirse por completo

-Vamos arriba-animo el tirando de la cobija

-Bien, bien dame un segundo-se rindió con tono de flojera siempre era la misma rutina

La chica deslizo las sabanas hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a su amigo tallándose los ojos

-¿Cuál es la urgencia Ace? Son las seis de la mañana-dijo aun adormilada

Al chico le costaba trabajo pronunciar palabra cuando veía a su amiga así. Ella solía dormir con una blusa delgada de tirantes y un pequeño short negro y ambas prendas se apegaban bien a su cuerpo remarcando un poco su figura

-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en el rostro?-pregunto ella rascándose de forma inocente la punta de su nariz

Un color rojo suave apareció en las mejillas del chico y se regaño a el mismo por ver a su amiga de esa forma no era correcto se conocían desde que eren más pequeños, así que no tenia permitirlo verla así

-No, no es nada-contesto el agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-bueno alístate que si no, nos descubrirán

-De acuerdo-Alice rodo los ojos-dame diez minutos y estoy lista

Ace se fue al otro extremo de la habitación a distraerse un poco con los curiosos adornos que a Alice tanto le gustaban. Eso hacia siempre todas las mañanas de los siete días de la semana desde que la había conocido hace exactamente siete años.

Se despertaba antes de las seis de la mañana y salía a escondidas de su casa para entrar por la ventana que cada noche se dejaba abierta solo para que el entrara sin mayor problema

La amistad de ellos nunca fue aceptada por el señor Michelle y desde entonces se veían así. El señor Michelle al que Alice solo por costumbre y nada más por ello era por lo que lo llamaba abuelo porque en realidad no era nada suyo y por una parte daba gracias que no fueran realmente de la misma sangre

-Listo vámonos antes de que nos escuchen-sonrío ya arreglada–pero recuerda que hoy no tenemos mucho

-Si lo sé, lo sé-Ace hizo un puchero-Hoy llega Soon y tu abuelo le hará su famosa bienvenida

-Exacto, la tranquilidad en esta casa se acaba esta noche-dijo fastidiada

La relación entre Alice y Soon se suponía que tenía que ser de primas o algo por el estilo pero ese era el problema no eran primas, las sangre no las unía en lo absoluto. Soon si era nieta del señor Michelle mientras tanto Alice solo vivía con ellos. Era como se dice actualmente "una larga historia"

-Bueno vamos ya-apresuro algo desesperado jalando a la chica del brazo

…

-Y mira esa de haya, su forma parece la de una flor-señalo el cielo específicamente una nube de las tantas que coloreaban ese fondo azul claro

-Alice, tienes mucha imaginación-murmullo Ace tratando de encontrar la forma mencionada en aquella nube

El pasto era suave en pocas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas, su aroma era encantador ligero, cautivo y fascinante. Los dos chicos suspiraron y cambiaron de posición al mismo tiempo volteando al mismo lado quedando cara a cara y a poca distancia entre si

Ace le sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que se quedaban mirando, Alice se sonrojo sonriendo igual y sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el aliento de uno quería conocer más del otro. Ace inclino su cabeza, cerró los ojos y fue rompiendo la distancia

-Ace no-se aparto ella un poco incomoda-no me hagas esto por favor

-Pero si yo no hago nada-se defendió-Eres tú la que nunca me lo permite

-Ace, no me hagas enfadar-se levanto y sacudió-ya tuvimos esta conversación no empieces de nuevo

El chico la imito algo enojado y tomo posición delante de ella no conforme con la reacción de la chica

-Pero es que no entiendo porque-susurro tratando de insistir

-Por favor-interrumpió ella con seriedad

El suspiró no satisfecho y opto por tranquilizarse siempre pasaba lo mismo entre ellos cada vez que el intentaba algo como eso

-No pongas esa cara-regaño Alice, no le gustaba que él se enojara con ella-mejor vamos por mi vestido que lo deje ayer en la tintorería

Le sonrió para arreglar la situación una acción de ella que era muy tentadora y es que como enojarse cuando uno de tus mejores amigos es alguien como Alice

-Bien tu ganas-rio él y dejo que tomaran de su muñeca para encaminarse hacia la tintorería

…

-¡Abuelo!-la voz algo chillona y empalagosa venia acompañada de unos ojos azules un todo algo oscuro, cabello castaño de risos y largo que la mayoría de las veces se mantenía agarrado por un chongo

-Soon-el abuelo sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a su nieta hacia tres semanas que no la veía-llegaste antes de lo que esperaba

-Es que les quería dar una sorpresa-rio-Runo te puedes llevar mis maletas a mi habitación

-Si señorita-asintió con respeto y tomo las dos maletas en cada mano

-Bueno abuelo te dejo que quiero prepararme para mi gran noche-dijo emocionada pues la elegante reunión que tenían preparada no solo era por la bienvenida de Soon también se festejaba el cumpleaños número diecisiete de ella

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Runo?-cuestiono algo molesta al encontrarse con la sirvienta en el pasillo-No te dije que metieras las maletas a mi recamara

-Lo siento señorita, es que su cuarto está cerrado con llave y la llave la tiene la señorita Alice-se disculpo

-Hay esto es increíble-se quejo-Pero siempre supe que Alice era una criada más en esta casa

-Alice no es ninguna criada Soon-siseo un chico caminando hasta donde ella estaba

-¡Anubias!-chillo la chica para abrazarlo-Hola hermanito te alegras de verme

-Veo que las tres semanas en Europa no te cambiaron nada-le reprocho apenas correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hay por favor no me regañes en mi cumpleaños-inflo los cachetes-Mejor dame mi regalo

-Runo retírate por favor-susurro Anubias quería hablar con su hermana a solas

-Si joven Anubias-se inclino-con permiso señorita

Runo fue desapareciendo por el final del pasillo dejando a los dos hermanos solos como el alvino lo quería

-Tienes que aprender que Alice también es parte de la familia-le recordó como lo hacía siempre-No la puedes tratar mal toda la vida

-Ella no es nada de los Gehabich-dijo mi abuelo le haya dado este apellido no significa que tenga nuestra sangre ni mucho menos que sea uno de nuestros parientes yo jamás la tratare de la familia-recalco-porque no lo es

La chica dio media vuelta esperaba que ya haya dejado claro la mayoría del tiempo era lo mismo cada vez que se referían a Alice. Soon no sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerles entender que nunca pero nunca iba a tratar a Alice como una más de la familia, Alice para ella solo era una muchachita cualquiera ni siquiera entendía que tenía que estar haciendo en su casa. Si no se entendieron cuando eran niñas mucho menos lo harán ahora.

-Soon-la llamo su hermano antes de que ella se fuera-Trata de hacerlo por una noche, solo por una noche. O vas a dejar que un berrinchito te arruine la noche de tu cumpleaños

-Si tienes razón hermanito tratare-lo abrazo de nuevo y escondiendo dos dedos cruzados atrás de su espalda para que Anubias no pudiera verlo

-Bueno…espero y te guste-Anubias saco una caja mediana de terciopelo con un moño que la adornaba de color rojo-Feliz cumpleaños

La chica tomo la caja entre sus manos y con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa la abrió. Encontrando dentro un hermoso collar donde en la cadena decoraban pequeños diamantes hasta unirse a un brillante rubí que quedaba justamente en medio

-¡Oh por dios! Hermanito esta vez si te luciste-le dijo sin parar de ver el collar

-¿Te gusto?

-Es divino me lo pondré esta noche-cerro la caja y le sonrió a su hermano

-Más te vale porque no fue muy barato-le advirtió y se dio media vuelta perdiéndose al final del pasillo

…

-Esta bellísimo-exclamo por tercera vez al no poder dejar de ver su vestido pero la verdad ninguna mujer la culpaba

Su color era verde pero suave, brillante como de seda. Se acomodaba bien al cuerpo tenía un escote de media espalda y dos tirantes que se amaraban por detrás del cuello sencillo pero efectivo

-Te vas a ver genial esta noche-aseguro Ace a su lado

-Gracias pero bueno eso lo veremos esta noche-rio-Bien quiero que lo lleven a esta dirección y yo lo recibiré

Le informo a la encargada mientras anotaba los datos en un papelito y se lo entregara

Ya estaban camino a la gran casa después de desaparecerse durante toda la mañana era medio día aun faltaba mucho tiempo para la fiesta y aunque no lo quisieran están casi forzados a asistir o por lo menos Alice ya que ella vivía con ellos le gustara o no

-Oye quieres pasar a tomar un café-hablo de la nada Ace terminando enfrente de una cafetería

-¿Por qué no?-espeto Alice entrando al lugar

…

-Oye, este ha sido el capuchino más delicioso que he probado-exclamo Ace absorbiendo por un popote

Alice le sonrió y se mantuvo concentrada con la malteada que tenia al frente. Hacía mucho que no probaba algo parecido. En la casa con el doctor Michelle la mayoría de la comida era saludable y no tenía permitido antojos como esos ya que la Soon estaba la mayoría de veces a dieta

Pero aun con ese sabor dulce en su boca y ese local tan elegante y personal tan efectivo. No se sentía a gusto algo le desagradaba no había queja o por lo menos con la cafetería era la clientela una en especial una chica

La joven era bonita de ojos azules y un tono de cabello algo raro de color violeta, delgada y su falda corta de tono amarillo hacia ver sus blancas piernas. Su blusa pegada azul le daba una muy bonita forma a su torso. Para que mentir esa chica en verdad era linda

Pero al verla hablar, actuar era muy desagradable. Alice no sabía porque pero no quería conocer a la chica tenía claro que no se llevarían bien era como tener otra versión de Soon a unos metros. Verdaderamente un espanto. Con una Soon bastaba pero dos….si una pesadilla

-Vuelvo en un segundo-murmullo Alice y se paro del de su asiento

No le duro nada la tranquilidad cuando apenas dio un par de pasos lejos de su asiento choco con la misma chica que no había parado de ver segundos antes

-A la próxima fíjate-le dijo de manera grosera-Porque debe de haber personas tan torpes

Alice chasqueo la lengua y tembló sin sentido, retrocedió apenada y abrió la boca para disculparse

-Perdón…no fue mi intención-tartamudeo

-Si ya lo creo…eres torpe de nacimiento-cotorreo burlándose cosa que Alice detesto

-Oye…lo lamento si, fue un accidente además no es culpa mía que tu no sepas controlar tu amargado carácter-Alice rio con satisfecho

La chica frunció el ceño era la primera vez que alguien le contestaba de esa forma y ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados no permitiría que una mocosa se burlara de ella. Así que sonrió y la copa con café que tenía en su mano la balanceo y tiro con toda intención el líquido en la blusa de Alice. Dejando su camisa blanca totalmente manchada

-Tienes algo en tu camisa-burlo de nuevo acompañada con la risa de las personas que habían visto lo sucedido

Alice agacho la mirada avergonzada y tapo con sus brazos la gran mancha de café que ahora adornaba su amada camisa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a esconderse al baño de mujeres

-Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi-se lamento mirándose al espejo del baño-Claro Alice tratas de ser valiente y terminas con café en tu blusa

Aprovechando que no había nadie en el baño se quito su camisa y comenzó a enjuagarla, en el lava manos. Cuando consiguió remover la mayor parte del café se rindió y suspiro a ver que casi toda su playera estaba mojada

-Grandioso-el sarcasmo salió de su boca. Ahora ya no tenía que ponerse

Cerró los ojos para calmarse, bien sin mal no recuerda Ace llevaba una chamarra tal vez se la podía prestar y salir con ella era eso o salir solo con el bracear que sería lo único que la cubría en el pecho

Asomo su cabeza para buscar a Ace con la mirada pero al identificar su mesa lo único que pudo ver fueron dos bancos vacios. Ace no estaba, diablos pero es que la fortuna la odiaba o algo por el estilo

Respiro, respiro de nuevo y volvió a respirar. Pensar si Ace no estaba donde lo había dejado lo más seguro era que fue al baño ¿no? Si lo único que tenía que hacer era dar un par de pasos para pasarse al baño masculino

Agarro su mojada camisa y se cubrió disimuladamente el pecho. Miro primero el área para ver que había poca gente cerca del baño y que si pasaba rápido nadie podría verla. Salió disparada y con un poco de suerte llego al baño de hombres sin ser vista

-Ace…¿estás aquí?-susurro el baño se veía vacio-Ace necesito…

Callo, al escuchar pasos fuera del baño, alguien iba a entrar los nervios se apodero de su cuerpo y entro a una de las cacetas se cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y guardo silencio

-Hay que regresar aquí la próxima semana-escucho una voz animada al parecer entro más de una persona

-Sí Dan pero tu invitas-rio con arrogancia otra voz

Alice se subió al retrete y se acomodo encogiendo los pies para que no se vieran por da bajo de la puerta. Rezo para que ninguno de los dos chicos que habían entrado abriera la puerta de esa caceta y se lleve una gran sorpresa

Se mantuvo todo el tiempo cubriéndose esperando a que esos chiscos de afuera se salieran. Pero como la mayoría del tiempo la desgracia se burlaba de ella. La puerta se abre frente a sus ojos y encuentra otros que se quedaron mirando que pareció ser por un largo tiempo

Después de tres segundos el chico que tenía enfrente cerró la puerta sin decir nada o hacer algo y ella permaneció ahí en shock

-Dan, deje mi cartera en la mesa la puedes traer-Alice se quedo viendo los pies que no se apartaban de la puerta de donde ella estaba. Segundos eternos pasaron y noto que una prenda cayó al suelo y fue pateada hacia dentro donde ella estaba

-Gracias…-pronuncio en voz baja y bajo del retrete para tomar la prenda entre sus manos y darse cuenta que era una chamarra y sin perder más tiempo se la puso-Gracias, gracias, gracias

-Ya puedes salir-se escucho, Alice salió despacio ya con la chamarra puesta

Con más serenidad y seguridad se acerco al chico para poder visualizarlo mejor. Era un poco más alto que ella cabello negro largo muy largo como para un hombre al chico le quedaba a la mitad de la espalda pero lo tenía sujetado con una coleta y en él no se veía nada mal

Para qué negarlo él era atractivo, Alice se sonrojo y bajo la mirada el chico en verdad tenía un muy buen físico, de algún lado le resultaba conocido. El se le quedo mirando esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar

-No me expliques nada es obvio que a mí no me importa-le dijo serio-Ahora sal de aquí antes de que alguien entre

-Gracias…por no hacer escándalo cuando me viste, por sacar a tu amigo de aquí y no dejar que me viera, por no aprovecharte de la situación pero sobre todo por ayudarme-le dijo con dulzura

Al verlo más de cerca no tenia duda que lo había visto antes pero la pregunta esa en donde. Abrió la boca al descubrirlo no podía ser posible hacia tanto tiempo…Siete años para ser precisos

-No puede ser…Shun

_Bien aquí termina el primero espero no haya quedado tan mal y que le den una oportunidad puede ser una de las mejores historias de Shun y Alice que hayan leído. Así que no dejen de leerla. Bueno comenten y muchas gracias por ponerlo en favoritos _

_A por cierto, la chica que Alice se encuentra en la cafetería es Jenny de la primera temporada que solo sale en tres capítulos para que se den una idea de cómo es _

_Bien y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	2. Desastre

Capitulo 2 Desastre

-_Shun… ¡por dios te extrañe tanto!-exclamo para instantáneamente abrazarlo _

_El moreno trato de no corresponder el abrazo pero fue débil así que con un brazo rodeo a la chica suspirando resignado _

_-¿Cuándo regresaste?-cuestiono de repente y sin dejarlo contestar-Bueno no importa, estas aquí, eso el lo que me interesa _

_Dios sus gestos seguían siendo iguales, en su apariencia no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo igual a como la pequeña niña que conoció. Se preguntaba si ¿emocionalmente seguía siendo igual? _

_-Alice…-ella le sonrío _

_-¿Te quedaras? O ¿Regresaras a Alemania?-pregunto amablemente _

_-No lo sé Alice puede que regrese o me quede-le dijo encogiendo los hombros-En todo caso fue un gusto verte de nuevo _

_El pelinegro dio media vuelta pero no logro dar un paso cuando una mano jalo de su camisa por la espalda _

_-Espera…creí que…Bueno yo _

_-Alice tengo que irme, si no te molesta-corto retomando su rumbo _

_-Pero Shun…_

_Shun_

_Shun _

¡Shun!...

Este último hizo que el pelinegro despertara de sopetón haciendo que lo primero que viera fuer a su amigo algo divertido

-Lamento despertarte feo durmiente pero llegaremos tarde

-Tarde ¿para qué?-balbuceo Shun aun adormilado

-Para la fiesta lo recuerdas, una de las amigas de Fabia cumplirá años y nos invito

-En realidad solo invito a Fabia-le dijo recordándolo

-Bueno pero Fabia nos invito a nosotros así que es relativamente es lo mismo-se justifico-Así que mueve tu culo del sofá y cámbiate

-No voy a ir Dan-informo serio acomodándose mejor en el sillón

-Pero…Shun vamos será divertido, además así puedes conseguirte a una dama y deshacerte de la golfa que tienes por novia

-Jenny no es mu novia-retracto sabiendo a quien se refería su amigo

-Pero ella piensa que si-acuso-No puedo creer que en un momento si hayan tenido algo-termino haciendo una mueca de asco

-Dan no insistas no quiero ir no estoy de humor

-Nunca lo estas-le corrigió-Pero que paso contigo cuando salimos de la cafetería pareció que te encontraste con un fantasma o un demonio

-No se te estaba haciendo tarde-mascullo con muy poca paciencia. Dan dejo de hablar y decidió dejar así la plática ya era inútil

….

-Keith, Keith-llevaba ya más de diez minutos buscando a su hermano pero no lo encontraba maldita sea la hora en la que escogió que se comprara una casa más grande-Keith

La joven Clay salió al gran pateo en donde se encontraba una enorme alberca y un jardín hermoso. La verdad al ver esa parte de la casa supo por que la escogió

-Oh, Mira que agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo-espeto un chico de detrás de ella

-Gus…-murmuro asustada no le agradaba para nada la presencia del joven de cabellos azules

-Si buscas a Keith no está, salió-vacilo acercándose a la chica de manera peligrosa-Pero te puedo hacer compañía mientras el llega

Ella retrocedió le daba pavor la cercanía que tenía el chico cuando estaban solos siempre lo detesto desde el momento en el que su hermano se lo presento como supuestamente su mejor amigo

-¿Qué ocurre Mira?, no te gusta mi compañía-siseo una vez más a centímetros de ella

-¿A dónde fue Keith?-pregunto con voz débil y bajando la mirada siempre era intimidada por el chico

-No lo sé creo que tardara…Porque no matamos tiempo-amenazo acariciando el rostro de Mira

-No, Gus basta-susurro muy bajo sus fuerzas siempre desaparecían cuando más las necesitaba

-Vamos Mira, te la vas a pasar muy bien-continuo haciendo que levantara el rostro para besarla pero ella se retiro

-Gus, por favor suéltame-pidió con miedo. Necesitaba ayuda

-Mira, me gustas mucho-susurro en tono seductor bajando las manos por la espalda de Mira hasta llegar a su trasero

-¡Suéltame!-le grito apartándose aun más provocando que Gus se enojara

-Cuando quiero algo Mira, lo consigo y si yo quiero hacer el amor contigo no te lo estoy pidiendo por favor ¿entiendes?

La chica se paralizo le daba mucho miedo estar con Gus a solas y eso siempre ocasionaba que no fuera capaz de enfrentarlo. El muchacho acóralo a la chica entre él y la pared colocando sus brazos en cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y posicionando una de sus piernas entre las de ella

-Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo-sus escurridizos dedos bajaron desde el cuello hasta el escote que lucía la chica-Y en especial me gusta tu cuello

Ante el último comentario la chica sollozo no pudo más y dejo salir pequeñas lagrimas. Porque nunca era capaz de decirle que parara que se detuviera, en ocasiones anteriores el chico nunca pudo robarle más allá de un beso pero esta vez estaba sola deseando a que solo se tratara de una pesadilla

-Lamento mucho llegar tarde pero es que en verdad había mucha gente-se disculpo Keith quien acababa de llegar. Gus se separo de Mira más rápido de lo que cantaba un gallo y la pequeña Clay quedo paralizada-Mira ya esta levantada

Keith miro a su hermana y no puedo evitar ver sus ojos que estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado, dudoso volteo a ver a Gus

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto. Algo había pasado

Mira tembló ahora que le diría a Keith, parpadeo varias veces para tratar de que las lagrimas dejaran de salir y en momento desesperado salió corriendo del lugar. Dejando a un Keith confundido

-Mira ¿Qué te pasa?-iba ir detrás de ella pero Gus lo detuvo

-Keith, déjala. Me acaba de contar que tenía problemas con sus amigos y quiere estar sola-mintió fingiendo una sonrisa de consolación

El rubio se quedo callado pero quedándose con una duda que ya no se atrevió a preguntar. Por otro lado Gus quería gritar de rabia Keith siempre Keith llegaba en momentos importunos desde que vio a Mira se había plateado la idea de hacerla suya pero nunca ah podido cumplir con ello. Pero eso sí aria lo imposible para que eso sucediera

….

Porque no había podido sacarla de su cabeza solo hablo con ella como por un minuto y ahora llevaba más de dos horas sin poder olvidarlo. Ni siquiera hablaron de un tema importante claro porque él no quería eso no por eso se fue de ese lugar sin dejar que Alice hablara sabia que el tema de la infancia iba llegar es por eso que salió corriendo de ahí. Solo cinco días desde que había llegado de Alemania y ya se la había encontrado que irónico

-No has cambiado nada Alice-rio-me pregunto si tu vida sigue siendo un infierno

….

A paso silencioso entro a la habitación, tenia que ser cuidadosa y rápida para entrar y salir sin que nadie la viera o podría ser que su plan fracasara y era obvio que ella quería que saliera perfecto

-Alice, este puede ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida-cotorreo Soon dentro de la habitación de la dueña de cabello naranja.

Aprovechando el momento en el que Alice a un no regresaba de donde sea que allá ido. Soon tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hacer lo que fuera que su maléficamente estaba planeando

-Hace mucho que no me divertía así contigo-volvió a bromear mientras removía el cajón del tocador-Listo

Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer preparado para la noche. Sabía que una bomba explotaría solo era cuestión de esperar la cuenta regresiva y el toque final una pequeña nota que a completaba con lo que tenía planeado

-Perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperar-sonrío estaba tan ocupada en lo que pensaba que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Alice algo enojada

-Solo busco la llave de mi habitación mi abuelo dijo que tú la tenias-Hablo al principio algo nerviosa esperaba que Alice no haya visto nada pero después sonrío más relaja

-Aquí tienes-dijo Alice algo grosera aventándole la llave sobre la cama

-Que amable-fingió sonreír recogiendo la llave del colchón-Am Alice, si fuera tú tuviera más cuidado, en especial este día

Se escucho su risa antes de que abandonara la habitación. Si encontrar a Soon en tu habitación era señal de que algo iba ir muy mal pero poco le interesaba en ese momento en sus ojos se venía la imagen de Shun cuando lo sucedido en el baño público le venía a la mente

El la había evitado, ignorado era la palabra no le había permitido hablar pensar que en cuanto lo vio había estado a poco de llorar pero no se lo permitió y no se iba a poner a llorar ahora no valdría la pena

Salió de sus pensamientos regresando a la realidad tenía que alistarse aunque no quisiera bajar de su habitación en todo el día tenía en cuenta que el señor Michelle subiría y le pediría de la manera más amable que bajara y tratara de llevarse bien con Soon por lo menos esa noche que era su cumpleaños así de que de todas maneras bajaría. Y para que escuchar el mismo sermón de siempre

Miro a su alrededor y en su cama se encontraba una caja de color blanco, si no se equivocaba debería de ser en vestido que encargo hace unas horas

-Espero que el día acabe rápido-suplico a quien fuera que sea capaz de cumplir su deseo

Camino hasta el tocador para buscar las cosas que necesitaría al momento de arreglarse. Pero hubo algo que llamo su atención

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?-pregunto refiriéndose a una cajita mediana de terciopelo, la tomo y la abrió extrañada. Un collar de una delgada cadena que tenía pequeños diamantes unidos y en el centro un brillante rubí, se veía hermoso

No entendió que hacia aquel collar en su habitación o si era para ella, volvió su vista hacia el tocador y encontró una nota

_Alice, espero que no te enojes conmigo por regalarte tal obsequio, se que el cumpleaños no es tuyo es de Soon. Pero quería dártelo para alegrarte el día aunque fuera un poco _

_Por favor acéptalo y úsalo esta noche te lo agradecería mucho_

_Ace… _

Arrugo la frente no muy de acuerdo sonaba extraño todo eso ¿de dónde habrá sacado dinero Ace para comprar algo así? El collar debió costarle muchísimo, muchísimo dinero y el chico no contaba con tal cantidad o eso era lo que ella creía

Le dio más vueltas al asunto pero al final decidió usarlo sería un desperdicio no usar ese collar además era muy bonito y era regalo de su mejor amigo

….

El jardín de la gran casa Gehabich estaba siendo invadido por varias personas, adornos y otros objetos ya casi todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta tanto de bienvenida como de cumpleaños no faltaba más allá de una hora

-Feliz cumpleaños-grito Fabia al ver a su amiga

-¡Fabia!...sabía que vendrías-comento la alagada abrazando a su amiga

-Por supuesto que si Soon es tu cumpleaños no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-sonrió-Y aprovecho para presentarte a mi novio

La dueña de cabello azul tiro de su mano atrayendo a Dan para poder presentarlo

-Dan, Soon, Soon, Dan-dijo alegre señalándolos para que se conocieran y quedara más claro quiénes eran

-Es, un placer-hablo estirando la mano en forma de saludo-Soon Gehabich mucho gusto

-Dan Kuso igualmente-asintió correspondiendo el saludo

-Bueno pónganse cómodos en un momento más los alcanzo-les dijo Soon para después retirarse. Dejando a los dos chicos en compañía de los demás invitados

-¿Qué ocurrió con Shun? Creí que vendría-pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio

-Yo también Fabia pero al parecer cambio de opinión al último momento-le comento en tono de de "ya sabes cómo es"

-Hola tortolos interrumpimos algo-les saludo juguetón cierto rubio que se acercaba a ellos

-¡Keith!, ¡Mira!, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-chillo emocionada Fabia corriendo a abrazarlos

-Lo mismo digo, Fabia- devolvió el saludo de la misma manera-Dan

El rubio saludo al castaño amablemente a diferencia de su hermana que no había pronunciado palabra con nadie. Se veía demasiado callada y rara como si algo le estuviera molestando

-El es mi mejor amigo Gus Grav-presento cortésmente

-Un placer en conocerlos-se inclino con elegancia asiendo tipo referencia

-El placer es nuestro-contesto Dan frunciendo el ceño, algo no le agradaba en ese chico

-Fabia, podrías acompañarme al baño-balbuceo Mira suplicante quería alejarse de Gus lo más rápido posible

-Claro Mira-concedió al momento que la pelirroja la tomo de brazo-En un segundo volvemos

Keith sonrió aparentando que todo iba bien y de maravilla, pero tanto él como los otros dos jóvenes sabían que algo andaba mal con la pequeña Clay en especial Gus

….

-Mira, ¿te pasa algo?-le cuestiono una vez que terminaron solas dentro del baño

-No, no sucede nada estoy bien-dijo haciendo una sonrisa amarga

-Mira, somos amigas desde que éramos pequeñas ya no puedes engañarme-menciono dándole apoyo en cada palabra-¿Todo está bien?

-¡No Fabia no lo está!-reconoció al momento en el que rompió en llanto-Mi casa se ah convertido en un infierno

-Pero…porque ¿Qué es lo que molesta tanto?-Fabia se acerco abrazando a su amiga esperando a que se calmara-¿Es Keith?

-No, claro que no-contesto negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces qué es?-la dueña de cabello azul abrazo aun más fuerte a su amiga. Mira comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-Mi hermano, no es problema…Es Gus, es Gus-termino en llanto

-¿Gus?...-termino confundida

…..

-Bien, como me veo-susurro Alice saliendo del baño de su habitación. Totalmente arreglada

Los ojos de Runo y Julie se abrieron completamente al ver a su amiga y ese hermoso vestido verde que se había comprado. El cabello anaranjado estaba suelto pero muy bien peinado, el vestido de pegaba a su cuerpo de manera sensual pero inocente y el maquillaje resaltaba su bella cara

-Perdone mi atrevimiento señorita pero con todo respeto…se ve hermosa-le sonrió Runo

-Si claro se ve más linda que Runo sobre todo-dijo Julie divertida y Runo solo la fulmino con la mirada

Alice hacía tiempo que convivía mucho con el personal de la casa y con el tiempo se llevo muy bien con ella. Runo y Julie eran las sirvientas del hogar pero se habían convertido en las mejores amigas de Alice en tan solo un parpadeo

-Entonces, no me veo mal-rio Alice nerviosamente

-Pero por supuesto que no Alice…Señorita-se disculpo Julie-Además el collar que trae puesto le hace ver mucho mejor

-Muchas gracias Julie. Bueno necesitare de su apoyo para aguantar esta fiesta toda la noche-sus amigas asintieron con honestidad

…..

-Anubias, Anubias-llamo una y otra vez tocando la puerta de la habitación del alvino

-¿Qué sucede Soon?...No deberías estar allá abajo atendiendo a tus invitados-le aconsejo el muchacho mientras terminada de ajustar su corbata

-Sí, lo sé es solo que estoy buscando el collar que me regalaste. De casualidad no lo tienes tu

-No, recuerda que te lo di a ti, que acaso no sabes donde lo dejaste-le reprocho iniciando a enfadarse

-Por supuesto que sí-le dijo algo ofendida-Estaba en mi habitación. Pero con todo este embrollo de la fiesta ya no lo encuentro

-¿Cómo que ya no lo encuentras? Debería estar en tu cuarto-mascullo el chico ya molesto

-Sí, debería pero te estoy diciendo que ya no está…. ¿Y si alguien lo tomo?

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar Soon? Que alguien lo robo-espeto su hermano no muy de acuerdo

-No, por supuesto que no pero tampoco pudo desaparecer así porque si

Anubias quedo callado, su hermana tenía razón, no le pudieron salir piernas y se fue caminando. Pero que alguien se lo haya robado eso era patético

-¿Estás segura que no está en tu habitación?-insistió el chico

-Claro que si, Anubias yo se que nadie se lo robo pero que se haya esfumado es demasiado extraño-concluyo dando media vuelta dejando a su hermano solo

Cuando se alejo y supo que su hermano ya no podía verla, una sonrisa enorme se distinguió en sus labios que al verla podía sentirse un terrible escalofrió

….

Runo caminaba por la multitud de invitados por todo el pateo, con una charola en mano donde llevaba varias copar cada una con un poco de vino dentro

En un momento de distracción tropezó tirando todas las copas u la mayoría encima de uno de sus invitados

-¡Por dios! Perdóneme por favor en verdad soy una tonta-se disculpo cuando rápidamente limpio al chico con el trapo que era costumbre cargar

-No, te preocupes, fue un accidente y no eres una tonta solo distraída que es muy distando-le dijo gentil el chico manteniéndose quieto mientras Runo le terminaba de limpiar

-Enserio, en verdad lo siento mucho-Runo volteo a ver al muchacho con más atención y quedo atónica al momento en que se sonrojaba

-Bien, no importa de todas formas no me gustaba mucho este traje-rio con simpatía-Pero para la próxima ten más cuidado

-Lo tendré se prometo, joven-dijo aun avergonzada

-Ah, no nada de formalidades mi nombre es Dan Kuso…Pero solo dime Dan no estoy acostumbrado a mi apellido-le sonrió ocasionando que Runo se sonrojara aun más

-Dan…Qué le parece si vamos a la cocina y le sirvo unos de los mejores vinos de la ciudad para compensar la tontería que hice

-Am, no lo sé, mi acompañante me estará buscando y…-el castaño se interrumpió al ver que la cara de la chica le pedía que aceptara su petición-Bueno que puedo perder

….

Alice estaba en medio de toda la gente en lo habitual no acostumbraba hablar con los amigos de de Soon eran pocas las amistades que le agradaban y en ese caso solo se trataba de tres. La familia Clay, Keith y su hermana menor y Fabia que era una de las mejores amigas de Soon. No entendía porque esa chica le agradaba supongo que no tenía nada en común con Soon. Era extraño ¿no?

-Alice me esperas un segundo iré por algo bueno de tomar estoy harto del ponche-se quejo Ace haciendo que Alice riera

-Claro Ace, solo no tardes mucho me aterra estar en medio de toda esta gente-susurro esperando a que nadie aparte de él pudiera haberla escuchado

El chico la dejo sola, Alice llevo su mana inconscientemente al cuello tocando así el llamativo collar haciéndole recordar que hablaría al respecto con Ace. Solo esperara a que el chico regresara

-Alice te vez hermosa-alago Anubias quien llegaba con su hermana del brazo-¿Verdad Soon?

La castaña solo asintió arrogante, la cuenta regresiva estaba a poco segundos de acabar y la bomba iba estallar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-Gracias Anubias-pronuncio firme mostrando seguridad frente a Soon que presentaba una muy extraña sonrisa

-Alice… ¿de dónde sacaste ese collar?-pregunto Soon repentinamente haciendo que su hermano prestara atención al cuello de Alice

-Ah esto es un regalo de Ace…-y ¡boom! La bomba hizo explosión

-Es idéntico al que Anubias me dio esta mañana y el que desapareció de mi habitación-dijo con veneno entre palabra a palabra-¿No es así hermano?

-Alice, ese collar te lo dio Ace personalmente-dijo Anubias la cabeza comenzó a darle de vueltas

-Bueno en realidad estaba en mi habitación…-informo

-¡Mentira! Ese es mi colla y estaba en mi recamara-le grito Soon

-Soon, cálmate-recomendó Anubias

-Como quieres que me calme si el collar que me regalaste desaparece y mágicamente aparece en el cuello de Alice-grito aun más fuerte empezando a llamar la atención-Eres una ladrona

-No, estoy diciendo la verdad-en ese momento Ace llego y se puso en medio de Alice y los dos hermanos-Ace diles que es verdad que tú me regalaste este collar

El chico de cabellos verdes quedo confundido y sin pensar las consecuencias movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándolo

-Alice yo no te regale ese collar-demando haciendo que la chica quedara en trance

-No puede ser Alice sabía que no te agradaba pero nunca llegue a pensar que me robarías y metieras a tus amigos en esto-acuso Soon seriamente

-No, eso no es cierto, Anubias te juro que lo que yo digo es la verdad

El alvino no dijo nada. Todo apuntaba a que Alice era culpable y esta vez no sabría que pensar sobre la situación

-¡Anubias!, me crees verdad-dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

-Alice…yo lo lamento-esa última palabra lo decía todo y los ojos color miel comenzaron a tirar lagrimas

-Eres una vulgar ladrona Alice-insulto Soon-Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti

-No, eso no es verdad-tartamudeo viendo a su alrededor una parte de los invitados la miraban acusadoramente, ninguno de sus pocos amigos estaba cerca y Ace se había quedado callado

Salió corriendo del lugar. Todos en esa casa la recordarían por ese mal entendido e injustamente la acusarían de algo que no cometió, ya no podía seguir ni un segundo más siendo atormentada. Cuando salió de la caza por completo tiro de la cadena rompiendo ese maldito collar y lo estrello contra el suelo

Fue tirando lágrimas por todo el camino y al poco tiempo una tormenta le hizo compañía arruinando aun más su maquillaje y ese costoso vestido. La lluvia comenzó a hacerse fuerte pero la chica en ningún momento se detuvo quería estar lo más lejos de esa pesadilla a l que otros le llamaban hogar. Había aguantado mucho humillación tras humillación pero esa era sin duda la peor de todas por ello ya no regresaría a esa asa aunque le costara la vida. Todo había terminado en un desastre

Cuando vio que las calles estaban desiertas, bajo la velocidad y camino más lento. Ya era suficiente ya basta a todo lo que había vivido porque no una vez en la vida el destino no le regalaba una cosa más que amargura y tristeza

-¡Porque!-grito con bastante fuerza hacia el cielo y un trueno la acompaño haciendo coro

-Alice…

Se escucho su nombre frente a ella. Entre las gotas de lluvia vio la silueta de una persona se acerco y ahí estaba de nuevo, era Shun parado a unos cuantos pasos sosteniendo un paraguas. Como si sus gritos al fin habían sido escuchados

-Shun…

_Largo y demasiado tratare que el siguiente sea más corto de todas formas espero que no les incomode o les haya molestado y espero sus comentarios. Ah y si tienen internen ahí nos vemos _


	3. Errores

Capitulo 3 Errores

-¿Qué haces lejos de casa?-pregunto el pelinegro sin cambiar su posición al igual que la chica

-Tu bien sabes que nunca, eh tenido una casa-contesto Alice entre espacios mirando al moreno fijamente

Shun, la miro con más atención, su vestido eran de esos elegantes que se usaban en reuniones de formalidades y la joven se veía maquillada como para la ocasión. Tal vez venia de uno de esos importantes restaurantes o algo por el estilo

¿Qué le había ocurrido que le hizo salir corriendo? Ante el comentario que dijo la chica seguramente tenía que ver con los Gehabich. Ya se había tardado Alice en escapar de esa casa como fue que pudo soportar tanto. Pero esa noche su apariencia demostraba que ya había tenido suficiente, que se había hartado y que sea lo que sea que le había pasado fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Vamos…-invito Shun dando inicio a una caminata

-¿Qué…A donde?-le pregunto Alice sin dar un solo paso

-Por lo que se ve no terminara de llover en toda la noche así que tomaremos un taxi-informo brevemente pero aun así la chica no comprendió nada

-¿Pero…Shun donde…?-articulo caminando detrás del pelinegro

-A mi departamento o es que acaso quieres pasar la noche afuera-pronuncio serio y Alice bajo la mirada

-No…

-Entonces sígueme-le ordeno cortante

Aunque se lo negara ella no tenía a donde ir las únicas amigas que tenia trabajaban para la familia de la que está tratando de huir y los demás eran invitados de la misma y pasar una noche bajo una tormenta que como dijo el chico no cesara tampoco le ayudaba de mucho

-Ten-dijo el chico extendiéndole el paraguas-Lo necesitas más que yo

Alice lo acepto sin decir nada manteniendo su paso lento a diferencia del muchacho que iba tres pasos delante de ella. La chica se dispuso a verlo con determinación perdiéndose en recuerdos

-Tapate-le ordeno Shun dándole su chamarra para que ella se abrigara

-No es necesario-se excuso la joven sin tomar la prenda

-Claro que sí y por dos razones-Alice lo miro sin entender-La primera es que me aras enojar si no la tomas y la segunda es que tu llevas el paraguas y no quiero que se moje

Alice sonrió un poco cosa que no noto Shun, tomo la prenda y se la puso haciendo que su mente viajara más al fondo de sus recuerdos. Shun siempre había sido un caballero desde que ella tiene memoria el muchacho siempre conto con esa cualidad. Al parecer ni el tiempo fue capaz de quitárselo

…..

-Date una ducha y cámbiate-dijo el pelinegro serio

-¿Qué?-no es que no haya entendido más bien entendió demasiado-Shun…

-No te preocupes por la ropa, yo te prestare, además ensuciaras la alfombra y no quiero que eso pase-termino para abrir la puerta de departamento haciendo que entrara la chica y por detrás el

-Conociendo a mi amigo, no creo que llegue a dormir seguramente se quedara a con su novia-informo el moreno-Así que puedes quedarte en su habitación ahí mismo hay un baño

Alice apenas pudo procesar lo que el chico le dijo, en su opinión hablo muy rápido. Suspiro para relajarse y asintió apresurando las cosas

….

Cuando la dueña de ojos miel salió de esa relajante ducha no pudo evitar suspirar mucho más relajada camino hacia la cama de un edredón color rojo y vio un poco de ropa doblada. Lo más seguro era que Shun debió dejársela mientras ella se bañaba

Era curioso que Shun tuviera guardado ropa femenina. Vio las prendas con más atención era un pequeño y delgado short rosa y una camisa holgada de magas largas color café. Esa última debería de ser de él ya que le quedaba algo grande

Una vez vestida salió del cuarto. Algo olía muy bien desde afuera, dio grandes pasos por el pequeño pasillo llegando a la sala y ver que en la mesa de centro había dos platos con comida entendió lo que sucedía

-Apuesto a que no has comido nada y como te puedes dar cuenta yo tampoco así que…

-¿Quieres que me siente a comer contigo?...-pregunto absurdamente la chica

-Creí que ya estaba claro-dijo el moreno burlándose. Alice se sentó al otro extremo de la no muy grande mesa y antes de iniciar a comer le sonrío a Shun

…..

-Joven, se encuentra mejor-dijo una Runo preocupada sosteniendo lo mejor que podía el cuerpo que estaba por quedar inerte-No creí que esto pasaría

-No, es culpa mía debí decirte que no era bueno con la bebida-se disculpo Dan tomando a Runo como apoyo para no caerse

-¿Quiere que busque a su acompañante?-le pregunto en forma de recomendación

-No, si me ve así comenzara a gritarme mejor quedémonos aquí-le pidió

-No creo que sea buena idea iré a buscar ayuda-Runo trato de acomodar a Dan para que este no callera al piso pero este no permitió que lo dejara solo

-No, espera…-la tomo del brazo-Quédate conmigo si

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero no sabía cómo negarse, el agarre del chico, no la soltaría y de todas formas el chico necesitaba alguien que lo atendiera no lo podía dejar en ese estado

-De acuerdo-Dan sonrío-Pero solo cinco minutos porque si me ven aquí estaré en grave problemas

-¡Sí!-festejo Dan ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo llevándose a Runo con el

-Lo lamento-rio el castaño volteando a ver a su víctima del pequeño accidente-Pero ya estamos a mano

La risa de la dueña de cabello azul no pudo evitar salir y reír al igual que lo hacia el chico. Nunca se la había pasado tan bien en una reunión así jamás pensó que entre toda esa gente podía haber alguien divertido

-Es increíble que alguien como tu trabaje para esta casa. Si no fuera por tu uniforme cualquiera pensaría que también eres dueña de ella-murmuro Dan pasando su mano en una caricia sobre el rostro de la chica

-Joven…-dijo Runo sonrojándose

-Eres muy bonita-Runo abrió la boca pero solo pudo salir de ella un suspiro cuando los labios del chico atraparon los suyos. Fue el mejor beso en el mundo de la joven Misaki

…..

-¿Gus?-pregunto Fabia cuando Mira estaba más relajada-¿Cuál es el problema con él?

Los ojos verdes miraban a la pelirroja seria. Tenía que escuchar una explicación, Mira estaba por hablar pero pensó demasiado lo que iba a decir

-Nada, no es nada-contesto

-¡Oh por dios Mira! Acabas de llorar y me dices que no es nada-espeto un poco molesta-Pues ese nada te tiene muy alterada no crees. Ahora mismo me tienes que decir que es lo que está pasando

-Por favor Fabia, solo estoy exagerando-se limito a decir evitando más preguntas

-¿Qué?-cuestiono irónica-Mira por favor. Si te está pasando algo puedes contármelo, vamos confía en mi

-Ya te dije que no es nada Fabia, solo una estupidez

-Bien si no quieres hablar de acuerdo-pronuncio tranquilizándose-Pero lo voy a averiguar Mira, sea lo que sea que te está molestando lo voy a averiguar

Termino en tono serio para después salir del baño. Su amiga tenía un grave problema pero no quería contarlo, pero ya contaba con una pista esa era Gus Grav…

…..

Después del incidente de hace unos instantes los invitados regresaron a sus labores, claro llevándose consigo una muy mala imagen de Alice Gehabich. En una de las bancas de piedra que decoraba el jardín se encontraban dos hermanos y uno de ellos aun sorprendido

-Es increíble que Alice haya hecho tal cosa-tartamudeo Anubias atónico

-Que podías esperar Anubias, siempre fue una extraña para esta familia-escupió Soon a un lado de el

-Es que jamás pensé que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo-articulo el alvino aun sin creerlo

-Pues ya conoces el dicho: caras vemos, corazones no sabemos-agrego la castaña-Herman, podrías traerme un poco de agua, no me siento muy bien

-Claro Soon-Anubias se puso de pie y acudió por lo que le pedían y en cuanto el desapareció, no tardo mucho para que Soon quedara acompañada por otro chico

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto sin rodeos en un tono completamente furioso

-¿De qué estás hablando Ace?-contraataco inocente

-¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?-fue más claro-No puedo creer que la hayas culpado de algo tan…cruel-no encontró mejor palabra

-Pero yo no la culpe de nada, ella misma se arrojo al fuego-pronuncio sonriente

-Sí, pero tu armaste la hoguera-acuso-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Oh, vamos Ace, crees que sería capaz de dejar mi collar que Anubias me regalo en la habitación de Alice apropósito dejando una nota a tu nombre para que ella creyera que tu se lo regalaste y lo usara esta misma noche para que así yo pudiera exponerla entre todos los invitados como una ladrona-termino con una risa pequeña-Por favor no podría llegar a ser tan inteligente

-Sí tienes razón no eres inteligente….Eres una perra-insulto llevándose inmediatamente una cachetada-Crees que te saldrás con la tuya, ahora mismo puedo ir a contar lo que acabas de confesarme

-Anubias no va a creerte, puedo decirle que tú fuiste quien lo robaste

-Y como podrás probar eso, ya acusaste a Alice ya no tienes nada

-Te equivocas, tengo la nota que escribí a tu nombre. Eso puede ser suficiente para acusarte- Ace quedo callado, la chica podía ser muy astuta-Y si piensas decirle a Alice lo que en verdad paso, ya es demasiado tarde no creo que la encuentres en muchos días o semanas

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, por el momento no pudo hacer nada. Pero cuídate Soon que esto apenas comienza-amenazo dispuesto a irse

-Ace espera-lo detuvo-Porque defiendes tanto a Alice, te interesa- el muchacho arrugo la frente-Oh no puede ser estas enamorado de ella

-Eso es algo que no te interesa-plateo enfadado

-Tal vez…pero pierdes tu tiempo ella no siente lo mismo por ti-antes de que el discutiera ella se adelanto-Yo puedo darte lo que tanto quieres

-Ni muerto-se burlo

-Te doy el plazo de un mes. Apuesto lo que sea que terminaras en mi cama-dijo con total seguridad era increíble la poca hostilidad que manejaba

Antes de irse el chico gruño más que enojado ya no quería seguir escuchando más de esa desagradable voz

…..

Después de una larga visita al baño las amigas se hacían presentes con dos de los chicos que habían dejado

-Perdón, por tardar tanto, es que Mira tenía un pequeño problema-se disculpo Fabia mintiendo una sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de problema?-le pregunto Keith interesado

-De mujeres, tu entiendes-fue lo único que explico

-¿Y Dan?-se pregunto Fabia-¿A dónde fue?

-Hace más de media hora que se desapareció-informo el rubio

…

No hay nada que explique cómo fue que se las arreglaron para haber llegado a la humilde habitación de la chica de cabellos azules. Ellos no recuerdan nada después del primer beso que se dieron, después de eso lo único que habían sentido eran las caricias y los besos del otro

-¡Dan!-solo un pequeño suspiro de muchos anteriores que el castaño le había provocado pronunciar

En ese momento las manos del muchacho subieron la falda del uniforme acariciando las bellas y lacias piernas mientras besaba el cuello. De un tirón la dejo sin blusa después la levanto y la deposito en el colchón pera que él pudiera quitarse su saco y después su camisa

-Es increíble lo hermosa que eres-reconoció antes de besarla. La chica ya estaba en ropa interior esperando que el castaño terminara igual. Cuando Dan quedo también solo con su bóxer se recostó sobre la chica viéndola tiernamente

-Dan…

-Ni una palabra, no quiero parar-le susurro besando el cuello de ella y haciendo que sus dedos se deshicieran de las últimas dos prendad de la joven

Runo cerró los ojos dejando que el placer hiciera lo suyo jamás imagino sentir algo así. Así que lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera

…..

La cena había terminado no hubo muchas palabras en el proceso ambos no sabían que decir. Alice se había concentrado en lo que le había pasado hace unas horas. Como fue que de ser un simple niña pasó a ser una ladrona, tenía que ver una explicación para eso

Será que Ace le jugó una trampa, no claro que el no sería capaz, pero entonces…La dichosa nota decía que era para ella y que él se lo había dado…

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que se había descubierto

Pero claro la nota como pudo ser tan testaruda esa nota lo podía aclara todo y comprobar su inocencia había salido corriendo sin pensarlo y empeorando más el asunto

-No, piensas dormir-escucho a Shun detrás de ella. Alice volteo a verlo prestándole atención

-Y tú no piensas hacerme ninguna pregunta-dijo la chica algo intrigada

-¿Sobre qué?-regreso con otra pregunta no muy interesado

-Ah, me encontraste en la nada bajo una tormenta sola, alterada, agitada y llorando-le recordó en un tono obvio

-Y eso implica ¿Qué tenga que cuestionarte?-agrego el chico-Y si así fuera, de todas formas no quieres hablar de eso ¿o sí?

Al principio pareció que Alice le llevaría la contraria pero no fue así, Shun tenía razón no quería tocar el tema, le dolía todo lo que le haba pasado ser acusada injustamente y no solo eso. Estaba también la parte de la humillación enfrente de toda esa gente

-Y existe la posibilidad de que me mientas. Así que no le veo el caso de cuestionarte y mucho menos ahora-concluyo-Vete a dormir Alice, te hace falta

Ella sonrió, el chico era bueno para las palabras y acertaba en muchas cosas. Se acerco a él con ojos cristalizados y unas ganas contenidas de no tirar ni una lágrima

-Gracias-le concedió depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla-Buenas noches Shun

El moreno apenas reacciono con una media sonrisa, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos algo eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió de manera rápida que en lo único que pudo pensar el pelinegro fue en aventar a Alice dentro de su habitación de manera no muy cortes. Haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de queja antes de que él le serrara la puerta en sus narices

-Jenny ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunto viendo el reloj pasaba de las once de la noche

Alice se puso de pie después de haber sido bruscamente empujada y haber caído al suelo gracias a ello. Pego su oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar quien había llegado, entendía porque Shun había hecho aquello de esconderla –por decirlo así- Tal vez no era el momento de explicar que hacia una chica en su departamento a esa hora, así que probablemente el chico prefería que nadie se enterara que ella estaba con el

-Vengo a invitarte a salir-le dijo la recién llegada

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para eso-fue lo que contesto aun sabiendo a lo que la chica se refería con "salir"

-Lo único que quiero es pasar un buen rato-dijo de manera sensual. Shun conocía muy bien ese tono y sabía de memoria que vendría después -¿Tu no?

-En realidad…-la chica no dejo que terminara y se lanzo hacia el robándole un beso que inmediatamente fue apartada-Jenny basta, lo de nosotros se acabo, entiendes-Grito recordándole de manera dura pero esa chica era muy terca

-Pero yo quiero que vuelva a empezar…-dijo amenazante

-Pero yo no- le aclaro el moreno-Así que si viniste a eso pierdes tu tiempo

-Shun, no me digas que ya olvidaste lo bien que nos la pasamos juntos-le susurro volviendo a acercarse a el

-Jenny, no insistas ya no hay nada entre nosotros dos. Y no quiero repetirlo si-la muchacha retiro la vista por un instante enfadada, guardo la calma hasta que sus ojos captaron un par de zapatos de tacón a un lado del sofá

-¿Quién está?-le pregunto entonces seriamente

-¿De qué estás hablando?-contesto inocente Shun

-Sé que hay alguien más aquí Shun…y es una mujer-el pelinegro bajo la vista viendo los zapatos de Alice y al momento ahogo una maldición

_Mierda _

-¡Esta bien!-dijo irritable-Estoy con mi novia sí, feliz-fue lo que le dijo en un tono en que hablaba enserio

-Sí, claro-hablo sarcástica la chica no le creía en lo absoluto

-Es enserio, está en mi recamara, puedes ir a verla con tus propios ojos-le reto pero en el fondo esperaba que la chica no fuera a hacerle caso

-De acuerdo…-contesto Jenny y fue hacia la habitación del moreno

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… _

Uno de los perores errores que había cometido en su corta vida gracias a su lengua suelta. Si no sucedía un milagro rápido estaría en grabe problemas

_Bueno hasta aquí por el momento. Esta debe ser la actualización más rápida que haya hecho yo misma me sorprendí, espero ser rápida con el siguiente capítulo también. Bien gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	4. Conflictos

Capitulo 4 Conflictos

El suspenso estaba enterrado en su pecho matándolo lentamente. Cuando vio a Jenny acercarse a la puerta de su habitación con el propósito de abrirla no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso y estúpido. Como se le ocurrió abrir así la boca, diablos sabia que pasar tanto tiempo con Dan podía traer consecuencias

_Como que se te pegara la estupidez._ Se dijo así mismo mentalmente es increíble que eso pudiera ser contagioso

Jenny agarro la manija en su mano y le dio vuelta abriendo fácilmente la puerta y Shun juraría que está a punto de un paro cardiaco. La chica entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue que no había nadie. Jenny arrugo la frente entre enojada y con sospecha

Miro la habitación de un extremo al otro, no se veía nadie. Entro hasta el baño del cuarto pero tampoco había nadie. Shun se quedo quieto esperando los gritos de Jenny para después los reclamos de Alice

Sin embargo no se escucho nada, camino hasta la entrada de su recamara para ver a Jenny saliendo del baño completamente sola

-Buen intento Shun, pero necesitas más que una novia falsa para alejarme de ti-le aviso saliendo del cuarto

El pelinegro miro rincón a rincón sin encontrar a Alice, estaba seguro que ahí la había escondido ¿entonces? Sin parar de mirar cada centímetro salió

-Te vengo a buscar otro día, se ah hecho demasiado tarde-coqueteo acariciando la mejilla del chico-Te amo-dijo por ultimo besando sus dedos y compartirlo con los labios del chico despidiéndose

En cuanto Jenny se fue no tardo mucho para que Shun entrara volando a su habitación, en busca de la desaparecida chica

-¿Alice?-la llamo-Jenny ya se fue puedes salir de donde quiera que estés

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro escuchara un eco dentro del armario indicando que la chica se hallaba dentro sin embargo no salió ni se abrió la puerta del ropero desesperando al moreno

-Alice abre la puerta-dijo entre dientes viendo como la chica un no salía

-Eso es lo que quiero-mormullo empujando la puerta-Pero creo que se atoro

-Como que se atoro-repitió irritado-Solo empuja

-Eso intento-contesto ella-Pero como podrás ver no da resultado

Aunque solo sea de madera esa puerta pareció trabarse con algún objeto o algo que impedía que se abriera, Alice la empujaba una y otra vez pero sin conseguir gran cosa

-A ver retrocede-pronuncio el pelinegro en tono arto. Tomo la puerta con fuerza y trato de abrirla pero le dio el mismo resultado que Alice

-Genial eso quiere decir que pasare la noche en tu armario-se quejo Alice casi por quedar resignada

-Eso sí que no-argumento el tirando de la puerta más fuerte-No quiero que toques mis cosas

Alice rodo los ojos. Desde cuando Shun era tan egoísta como para pensar solo en su propiedad y sus cosas. Hizo una mueca algo infantil dedicándosela al muchacho y agradeció que no pudiera verla

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Alice se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta, se acerco tratando de ver por una de las orillas permaneció así un rato que no pudo evitar caerse cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza que ella no lo veía venir

Calleándose arriba de Shun llevándose un gran golpe

-Creí haberte dicho que retrocedieras-reprocho él con falta de aire. Pues una de las piernas de Alice lo había golpeado en el estomago

-Perdóname, no sabía que arrancarías la puerta…literalmente-observo ella volteando a ver que la madera se había desprendido de la parte donde estaban los tornillos

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió-se excuso el encogiendo los hombros-Ahora te puedes quitar de encima

-Oh, sí lo siento-un sonrojo apareció y se levanto rápidamente-Estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada la joven

-¿Por qué te escondiste?-pregunto el pelinegro aunque la respuesta era de esperarse

-Acaso esperabas que me hiciera pasar por tu novia-remarco irónica-Tu sí que estás loco

-Escuchaste-acertó el moreno, ella asintió-Bueno de todas formas ya no tienes de que preocuparte, gracias a que te escondiste ni tu ni yo estamos en problemas

Ella le concedió con un gesto más calmado si había pasado un susto en cuanto escucho que el pelinegro dijo tal mentira. Es por eso que no quiso correr el riesgo de ser atrapada y posiblemente cuestionada por esa tal Jenny y meterse en un problema aun mayor

-Aunque me hubiera servido de mucha ayuda-agrego el casi en un tono picaron y burlón-Así me hubieras hecho un gran favor y yo uno a ti claro

Lo último se escucho tan arrogante que Alice no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio y mandarle una mirada fulminadora a Shun

-Cierra la boca-aconsejo saliendo de la habitación

…

_Unos dedos traviesos se entretenían con los largos mechones azules. Enredando el cabello entre sus manos. Dan se mantuvo así hasta que la chica suspiro despertándose de una siesta exprés no más allá de cuarenta minutos _

_-Joven Dan…-susurro a un somnolienta incorporándose de manera rápida _

_-Hola-saludo gracioso-¿Qué tal dormiste? _

_-Esto no es correcto-menciono ella parándose de la cama sosteniendo una de las azules sabanas_

_-Pero…-el castaño estaba por explicar pero se vio interrumpido por ella _

_-No, ya sé lo que va a decirme y no se preocupe, lo entiendo y no le contare a nadie lo que paso…-comenzó a hablar sin dejar que Dan pronunciara palabra-Así que _

_-No, te equivocas-corto-Lo que menos quiero es que pienses que solo fue una noche de calentura _

_-Oh, ¡por favor! Usted y yo sabemos que jamás volveremos a vernos en la vida-exclamo ella como si conociera esa historia a la perfección-Usted únicamente paso otra de sus tantas aventuras que debe de vivir día a día _

_-Ah, enserio crees que soy de esa clase de chicos-dijo algo ofendido-Que te hace pensarlo _

_-Se que tiene novia-comento. Dan abrió la boca al instante _

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto sorprendido _

_-Lo vi llegar con una chica tomado de la mano. Y dudo mucho que se trate de una hermana _

_-Y si lo sabías, ¿Por qué?... Me seguiste la corriente ¿Por qué?... Decidiste no detenerme _

_-Yo…-Runo guardo silencio. El tenía razón ¿Qué clase de chica permite que un hombre comprometido termine en la cama con ella el mismo día que se conocieron? Así una ramera. Los ojos verdes tomaron un tono rojizo tratando de no llorar _

_-No querías ¿cierto? Tanto tu como yo no querías que me detuviera-dedujo el chico acercándose a ella-Por eso me dejaste hacerlo _

_-Joven Dan…-sollozo _

_-No digas nada-le dijo al oído-No quiero parar y tu tampoco quieres que pare _

_Ella no hizo más que soltar una maldición antes de que el la besara profundamente haciéndola olvidar todo de nuevo. El gusto no les duro mucho cuando se escucho un tono de una melodía típica de celular _

_El chico lo reconoció al instante era el tono de llamada. Solo así dejo a Runo para iniciar a buscar su celular que se escuchaba por debajo de la cama. Movió unas prendas más hasta que encontró su pantalón y contesto el maldito aparato que no había dejado de sonar _

_-¿Dónde diablos estas?-el castaño bajo el volumen del teléfono, no quería que los gritos de Fabia llegaran a los oídos de Runo _

_Dan no sabía que decir el nerviosismo no lo dejaba hablar. Runo se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y aunque no lo aceptara tenía en cuenta que debía de hacer lo correcto _

_-Es mejor que vaya con su __**novia**__ o ara que se enoje más-le aconsejo Runo a su oído. Dan se paralizo aun se escuchaba la respiración de Fabia del otro lado del teléfono pero él seguía sin decir nada_

_-Fabia cálmate, estoy en el baño-murmuro aun nervioso-En un segundo estoy contigo_

_Antes de que escuchara el reclamo, gritos y quejas colgó. Su acompañante se quedo en silencio, así las cosas debían ser, ninguno de los dos podía hablar de eso con nadie y olvidar que llego a pasar _

_Cuando Dan quedo vestido, no exactamente igual a como había llegado ya que el traje se notaba más arrugado que al principio. Los labios le cosquillaban pidiendo un beso más. Así que tan rápido como cuando agua cae de una cascada. Beso a Runo profundamente y al mismo tiempo rápido _

_Para cuando la chica abrió los ojos y tomo un bocado de aire que había sido robado. La puerta se escucho cerrarse y el castaño ya no estaba _

Sabiendo que no debía recordarlo que estaba mal y más aun cuando su novia estaba durmiendo a un lado. Después de que abandonaron la fiesta él y Fabia se quedaron a dormir en casa de la chica, bueno entre comillas la palabra "dormir" para el castaño ya que no había podido pegar el ojo muy bien que digamos. Lo sucedido con la joven sirvienta permanecía en su mente y es que quien podría olvidar algo así

Lo peor de todo era que quería repetirlo no con alguien más con ella esa chica lo dejo totalmente encantado y más que eso y tal vez pensaba que no sería mala idea verla de nuevo

Dan se paro dejando a Fabia aun dormida quería relajarse y refrescarse la garganta. Su caminata al refrigerador fue corta y tiempo iba de manera rápida al momento que servía jugo en un vaso. Le dio un pequeño sorbo tratando de mantenerse cuerdo

-Buenos días-le saludo Fabia desde la espalda-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

En pasos suaves ella se acerco hasta el tomando el jugo y sirviéndose en otro vaso. Aunque sabía que algo andaba mal con el castaño ya que no pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y el ya estaba despierto o como negar que el chico prefería mil veces un vaso con leche que el insípido jugo- como le dacia el- y también el hecho de que estaba callado y no había pronunciado ni una palabra

-Ah no es nada solo quería un poco de jugo-se excuso mostrándole el vaso

-Um ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer?-le pregunto sonriente rompiendo distancia

-Pues realmente no hay planes pero….-el castaño hablo nervosamente mientras las manos de su novia acariciaban seductoramente su pecho y espalda

-Yo tengo algo en mente-ronroneo Fabia dándole un beso que no fue del todo correspondido

-Am, Fabia, Fabia, no espera tengo que irme a bañar-la separo. Ella quedo con la boca abierta insatisfecha pero se ahorro sus quejas

El castaño desapareció de la cocina, Fabia crispo con enojo ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Dan? Desde cuando se separaba de un beso oh cierto desde hoy. Bueno tampoco era el momento de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tal vez era su imaginación o al chico no le pasaba gran cosa posiblemente era algo que se trataba con su familia

La chica encogió los hombros, restándole importancia, solo fue un mal rato de pareja

…

Una buena ducha podría llegar a ser tu mejor amiga al momento de descansar y relajarse. Para Dan ese era el momento de tranquilidad podía pensar bien que era lo que quería. No solo fue una noche de aventura pasajera o un poco de vino y diversión de locuras que no puedes controlar, no de eso estaba seguro, porque si fuera así no estaría en su mente aun ¿cierto? Se le hubiera olvidado y le valdría un cacahuate como supuestamente era cualquier situación así

Pero nada de nada…..Se enjabono un poco el cuerpo recuperando realidad y razón de pensar se entretuvo tanto en el mismo y esa chica que no escucho a la puerta abrirse y los pasos casi silenciosos de Fabia llegando a la puerta deslizadora de cristal de la bañera que ahora se veía empañada por el vapor del agua

Deslizo poco a poco y antes de meterse desabrocho la bata de baño dejándola caer al suelo para entrar con un paso sensual y sigiloso

-Estas algo tenso-le susurro de espaldas a un lado del oído comenzando con un masaje en los hombros del chico

-Fabia-suspiro el chico removiéndose inquieto, no la había escuchado llegar

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí-dijo y continúo con su masaje-Are que te olvides de todo

Fabia junto su pecho con la espalda de Dan, este solo suspiro no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer se sentía incomodo pero sobre todo culpable

-Fabia, por favor-trato de detener-No…

-Shhh…Lo arruinaras-murmuro soplando a su oído

Dan se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Fabia y ella no perdió más tiempo y estampo sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo que si fue correspondido. Se separaron y ella volvió a reclamar sus labios pero Dan se aparto

-Fabia, no-la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco más

-Pero Dan, ¿Por qué?-se quejo en un pequeño puchero

-Escucha Fabia yo no… Hoy no si-

-¿Hoy no?-repitió ella incrédula-Pero ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último baño juntos

La voz de la chica se hizo sutil y rompió de nuevo la distancia dando una leve caricia en el rostro del chico

-No me digas que no quieres revivirlo…Hazme el amor Dan-suspiro casi en forma de jadeo atrapando los labios de Dan, El reacciono lentamente y sin poderse negar beso de manera más pasional a **su** novia

Pero entonces sucedió, no sabía si fue el vapor que daba esa ilusión, pero podría jurar que los mechones azul fuerte perdían tonalidad haciendo que quedaran en un azul cielo e imaginablemente crecieran y ahora su cabello quedara largo hasta casi llegar a su cadera. El chico sonrió al ver que los ojos verde oscuro se cambiaban a un tono más leve y claro

Y ya no se trataba de Fabia ahora era…_Runo_…

Abrió los ojos y se aparto de Fabia como asustado, no podía hacerle eso a Fabia no. Qué clase de persona se suponía que era

-Fabia, yo lo siento-se disculpo saliendo de la bañera

La chica apenas pudo asimilar lo que había pasado. El estaba correspondiendo tan maravillosamente ¿Qué mierda ocurrió? Eso nunca había sucedido acaso ella fue _rechazada_

Cerro las llaves de la regadera y salió para volver a colocarse la bata de baño que había dejado en el suelo tomo su celular que había dejado sobre las repisas colgadas en la pared y marco un numero. Necesitaba apoyo y consolación

…..

Salió de bañarse de una ducha no más allá de cinco minutos, Shun era de esos chicos que no le gusta perder el tiempo y cinco minutos era más que suficiente –según él- como para un buen baño

Estiro los brazos, seguía un poco cansado algo le había quitado un poco el sueño, nada con importancia o eso se decía. Con solo una toalla blanca rodeando sus caderas camino hasta su ropero –que ya no se había molestado en colocar de nuevo la puerta- y miro cada una de sus prendas pensando en que iba ponerse

Sin tardar mucho en su mano ya se encontraba una camiseta y pantalón que había escogido para vestirse, las cuales arrojo a la cama para poder quitarse la toalla

Gracias a dios no alcanzo a hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo que este simplemente girara la cabeza para ver que lo había interrumpido

-Oh, cielos, perdón yo no…-más roja que el color de la sangre se encontraba Alice en la entrada sin saber bien que decir-Solo quería…

En honor a su torpeza Alice trato de irse cuando la manga de su camisa se engancho a la manija de la puerta evitando que saliera de la habitación. Haciendo la escena aun más bochornosa, la chica no podía zafar su endemoniada manga de aquella manija por el nerviosismo

En un momento desesperado tiro fuertemente para escuchar como la tela se rasgaba y ella perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Que aunque se preparo mentalmente para recibir el golpe, este nunca llego

Unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura desde la espalda evitando que llegara al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de Shun y después lo uso de apoyo para poder pararse

-Gracias-dijo en un suspiro, sosteniéndose de sus brazos

Fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca y ninguno de los dos dieron ni un paso más ni uno menos solo se quedaron así observándose como si se hubieran quedado pegados al piso

-Shun, cariño-se escucho una voz chillona en la sala hasta entrar en la recamara del moreno

Entonces los dos pares de ojos chocolate voltearon a ver a la misma inesperada visita de anoche

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto molesta fulminando completamente a Alice. Pues la escena era muy….como definirla….comprometedora. Esa sería la palabra

Para empezar Shun solo vestía con una toalla y Alice tenía un mini Short con una camiseta de EL. Ese sería motivo suficiente para que Jenny estuviera molesta

-Am…-pronuncio Alice débilmente para comenzar pero se vio interrumpida

-¿Shun?- se escucho una voz más pero esta vez fue masculina. Que al igual que Jenny llego sin previo aviso hasta a situarse en el cuarto del pelinegro

Un joven castaño se quedo estático en la entrada de la habitación siendo testigo de una escena probablemente divertida y graciosa en la vida de su amigo ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ese conflicto?

_Bien tal vez un poco cortó pero me pareció algo divertido o ustedes que piensan. Como sea gracias por comentar _siempre _es bueno tener_ _opiniones_ y_ bueno si tienen internet ahí nos vemos_

_Una cosa más perdón por tardar tanto _


End file.
